


El universitario

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Tatsuya va a estudiar a Tokio, así que decide irse a vivir con su hermano pequeño, Taiga. Mientras intentan acostumbrarse el uno al otro, viviendo situaciones entrañables como si fuesen los protagonistas de una sitcom, aparece un tal "Shuu", que ha colonizado el sofá de Taiga y no paga el alquiler.





	1. Chapter 1

Algunas historias no comienzan contando los hechos desde el principio. Esta, por supuesto, no es una de ellas. Todo se remontó a cuando Tatsuya terminó el instituto y se vio obligado a plantearse seriamente qué hacer de su vida. Quería continuar jugando al baloncesto y, a ser posible, vivir de ello de una forma u otra.

Para ello necesitaba una carrera, una cualquiera del montón, para poder adentrarse en el mundo mágico del baloncesto universitario. Además, aunque estaba a gusto en Akita, seguía sin ser su hogar; él necesitaba un lugar vivo, bullicioso, donde hubiese un movimiento constante de gente. Eso era algo que, por desgracia para él, no podría encontrar en ningún punto de una prefectura tan triste, apartada y decadente como lo era Akita.

Lo que le llamaba era Tokio.

Ahí, por si fuera poco, vivía Taiga, que se ofreció amablemente a dejarle vivir en su apartamento. Tatsuya solo tendría que colaborar en las tareas de la casa (¡faltaría más!) y aportar dinero para las facturas, la comida y otros tantos gastos comunes.

—Vas a pillar piojos —fue lo primero que le dijo Atsushi, algo molesto tras recibir la noticia.

Que Atsushi y Taiga no acababan de congeniar no era ninguna sorpresa, pero sí lo fue que justo el último día que pasó Tatsuya en Akita, viniese Atsushi a despedirse de él con una sudadera de Sugicchi, un simpático cedro con ojos y patas que ejercía de mascota y representante de Akita.

—Atsushi…

Atsushi apartó la mirada, cabizbajo y testarudo. Tatsuya solo pudo sonreír ante un gesto tan tierno (muy a su modo) y se lanzó a darle el abrazo que se estaba muriendo por recibir.

—Voy  a echarte de menos —confesó Tatsuya—. Pero siempre podremos seguir en contacto, ¿no? Y ya sabes: siempre puedes venir a visitarme a Tokio.

—Mm, me lo pensaré…

—Cuídate mucho. Y pórtate bien con los que lleguen nuevos al equipo —continuó Tatsuya con voz autoritaria y mirada dulce.

—Que sí…

—Y recuerda que este año Rakuzan y To…

—Muro-chin —Atsushi se sorbió la nariz—, hablas demasiado.

Aunque apenas acababa de empezar la primavera, Tatsuya sentía que el fantasma del invierno tenía entre ceja y ceja el calarle los huesos. Miró hacia arriba, esperando encontrarse un copo de nieve a punto de aterrizar sobre la punta de su nariz, y solo se encontró con el cielo grisáceo y siempre triste de Akita.

Poca gente y menos vida era lo que caracterizaba Akita y aun así él, californiano de adopción, iba a echar en falta aquel lugar. Las tardes enteras jugando con Atsushi, que decía no amar el baloncesto con cada fibra de su ser y todo para luego llorar ante cada derrota. Las noches acurrucado en la residencia, tapándose con la manta y escuchando las gotas de lluvia contra los cristales. Las mañanas gélidas donde su propio vaho le indicaba el camino a seguir.

—Tienes razón —admitió Tatsuya con una sonrisa nostálgica. Hablaba demasiado y decía muy poco, aunque quizás ahora, mientras fingía que los ojos tristones de Atsushi no le estaban destrozando el corazón, era mejor no decir nada.

Agarró fuerte la sudadera de Akita, el mejor regalo que le había dado el primer amigo que había hecho en Japón. Eran tristes las despedidas, pero sabía que Atsushi se las iba a apañar bien por su cuenta, aunque a veces pudiese sentirse solo.

Sin embargo, ahora era momento de mirar hacia delante.

Hacia Tokio.

Hacia la universidad.

Hacia su nueva vida con Taiga.

 

*******

**

*

 

Con música buena y un coche que no lo era tanto, Tatsuya emprendió su viaje espiritual desde Akita a Tokio. Lo que aprendió en el camino fue increíble y le sirvió para crecer como persona, pero ahora que había llegado por fin a su destino, tras días agotadores, lo único que quería era echarse un rato en la cama y dejarse las reflexiones trascendentales para otro momento.

Primero tenía que llegar a su nuevo hogar.

—¡Tatsuya! —gritó el vozarrón de Taiga desde la ventana, saludándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tatsuya le respondió con un simple gesto con la mano.

El reencuentro no se hizo esperar, ni mucho menos; Taiga bajó —seguramente por las escaleras y no por el ascensor, siendo tan impaciente como era— y corrió hacia Tatsuya dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él, pero deteniéndose en el último instante ante él, tímido y dubitativo de repente.

—Taiga —Tatsuya extendió sus brazos y ahí Taiga sí que aceptó la invitación.

El abrazo duró lo suficiente para que pudiesen darse un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

Entre los dos pudieron apañárselas para subir las cajas que traía Tatsuya consigo, aunque el ascensor, en realidad, no pareciese tan motivado como ellos. La espalda de Taiga podría aguantar todo eso y más, pero Tatsuya, exhausto tras el viaje y sin una masa muscular exagerada, creía que los brazos iban a caérsele junto a la caja.

Cuando Taiga abrió la puerta del piso, los dos se convirtieron por un momento en un manojo de nervios mudo. Tatsuya aparentaba tranquilidad con una facilidad pasmosa, como siempre; aun así, su sonrisilla lo delataba. Estaba ante su nuevo hogar. Para Taiga también era toda una aventura en la que no sabía si debía embarcarse o no, pero antes de pararse dos segundos a pensárselo bien, ya se había convertido en el capitán de un barco que estaba destinado a golpearse contra un iceberg tal y como una mosca contra una ventana.

—Perdón por molestar —dijo Tatsuya nada más entrar.

—Tooonto, eso es lo que dices cuando entras en casa de otra persona. Ahora vives aquí, ¿no? Tienes que decir “ya estoy en casa”.

—Tienes razón. —Tatsuya sonrió—. Ya estoy en casa.

Tras ese pequeño diálogo impregnado de las costumbres japonesas más cotidianas, irrumpieron en la sala de estar sin sacarse los zapatos. Menuda hostia a la cultura. Taiga no entendía la prisa por deshacerse del calzado, sobre todo si era cómodo y no estaba lleno de lodo, nada más entrar en casa. Prefería hacer primero sus cosas (ya fuese meter la comida en la nevera o ir a echar un pis) y _luego_ , si eso, quitarse las zapatillas para ponerse unas de andar por casa.

Tenía suerte de que Tatsuya pensase un poco como él. Kuroko, por ejemplo, siempre lo miraba como si estuviese atentando contra lo más sagrado, cosa que probablemente estuviese haciendo fuese esa su intención o no.

Por otra parte, era normal que Taiga y Tatsuya tuviesen una forma de pensar tan parecida, ¿no? Por algo eran hermanos.

*

La convivencia, de momento, iba bien. Tatsuya era una persona que, sin ser tan quisquillosa como lo podía ser Kuroko, le gustaba mantener un orden y no parecía muy opuesto a hacer las tareas de la casa. De hecho, se propuso hacer la colada antes de que Taiga le hubiese explicado cómo funcionaba la lavadora y ya no era que lo hubiese conseguido, que también, sino que la ropa jamás había salido tan limpia y suave.

Taiga nunca pensó que llegaría a emocionarse tanto mirando sus propios calzoncillos.

Tatsuya, además, sabía de todo y siempre tenía algún consejo práctico que darle sobre el mantenimiento de la casa. Por ejemplo, Taiga no tenía ni repajolera idea de que los alimentos en la nevera tuviesen que seguir un orden ni, pese a ser un cocinero más que competente, atreverse a cocinar con especias que solamente conocía a oídas.

Lo que también le pilló desprevenido fue que Tatsuya fuese incapaz de preparar algo sin dejar la cocina echa unos zorros. Descubrió esto cuando despertó y se encontró con el desayuno saludándole en la mesa. Huevos, bacon, salchichas… Se le estaba haciendo la boca agua hasta tal punto que pensaba que aún estaba dormido y que esta bendición formaba parte de un sueño.

—¡ _Good morning_ , Taiga!

—Me has… me has preparado el desayuno… Tío…

Aunque a  Tatsuya le hizo gracia su reacción, Taiga tenía motivos de peso para sentirse así: hacía _años_ que nadie le preparaba el desayuno. Era un gesto pequeño y familiar que poca gente sabía apreciar, como si levantarse y tener ya una fuente de comida esperando ser devorada fuese un derecho y no un gesto de amabilidad.

—Come, come, que se te enfría.

Tatsuya era el mejor hermano del mundo mundial.

—¿Tú no desayunas? —preguntó Taiga con los carrillos llenos a más no poder. Tatsuya lo miraba con aire nostálgico al otro lado de la mesa, apoyando el mentón en la mano.

—Mmm, ahora que lo dices…

_Oh, este Tatsuya_. Se levantó y fue a por la cocina a por su batido de espinacas y a saber qué otras guarradas más y volvió. En esos segundos apenas perceptibles en los que abrió la puerta de la cocina y luego la volvió a cerrar —en esos instantes que acababan antes que un chasquido—, Taiga pudo horrorizarse tanto como pudo y menos de lo que quiso con la pocilga en la que Tatsuya había convertido a la que otrora había sido su cocina. Aceite por el suelo, una tira de bacon sobre el grifo, una cucharilla en el suelo… ¿Y qué era ese humo que salía del microondas?

Taiga se atragantó con la salchicha. Tatsuya le dio golpecitos en la espalda como si nada.

—No te preocupes, hombre, que mientras estés en el “cole”, yo limpio todo.

Eso decía Tatsuya con toda la pachorra del mundo, como si estuviese exento de ser devorado por la criatura verde y viscosa a la que él mismo le había dado vida y que ahora moraba la excocina de Taiga.

Dejando detallitos sin importancia como ese, Tatsuya siendo siendo el mejor. El _más_ mejor.

 

*

 

—Hoy pareces muy contento, Kagami-kun. Me estás empezando a dar un poco de miedo y todo.

—¿Cómo te voy a dar miedo? —Kagami gruñó y gruñó, pero Kuroko siguió con la misma cara de palo que siempre—. Es que Tatsuya hoy me va a venir a buscar.

—Pareces una colegiala enamorada. Por favor, para.

—¡¡Que pares tú, so pesao!! Hoy te las estás buscando, Kuroko.

Kuroko era ese amigo que era tan leal y constante como tocapelotas. Por mucho que le sacase de sus casillas, Taiga sabía que a estas alturas ya no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Ni siquiera por mil hamburguesas gratis, y eso era de lo más bonito que podía decir Taiga de alguien.

—Me alegra ver que Himuro-san y tú os lleváis tan bien —confesó Kuroko.

Taiga llevaba unos días con el corazón demasiado blandengue, así que ese comentario no hizo más que acelerar su proceso de merenguización.

Lo que Taiga no sabía o, mejor dicho, _sí_ sabía pero prefería ignorar, era que Kuroko no tenía un corazón _made in Hollywood_.

Así que cuando Kuroko vio cómo llegaba Tatsuya en su coche con gafas de sol (Tatsuya, no el coche) y la música a toda pastilla, se sintió agradecido de tener una presencia mínima y que así nadie lo metiese en el mismo saco que a Taiga y a Tatsuya.

Eso sí, la vergüenza ajena no se la quitó nadie.

— _Hi_ , Taiga —dijo Tatsuya mientras bajaba manualmente la ventanilla con una especie de manivela—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? Uff, no veas el tráfico que hay.

Taiga estaba tan maravillado que Kuroko dio las gracias de que no estuviese ahí algún desalmado como Aomine o Kise para reírse de su ilusión inocente y sincera.

Por muy graciosa que pudiese ser, por otra parte.

—No, no, qué va. Si estaba aquí con Kur… —Taiga dio vueltas sobre sí mismo. Para odiar tanto a los perros, era igual que uno— ¿Kuroko?

Kuroko había pasado de estar a su izquierda a su derecha. A veces hacía cosas así para desconcertarle y lo peor era que aún ahora, que estaban en su tercer año, seguía funcionando.

—Estoy aquí.

—¡Oh, no te había visto! —exclamó Tatsuya— Cuánto tiempo, Kuroko-kun. ¿Quieres que te lleve a ti también?

—Lo mismo digo, Himuro-san. Agradezco tu amabilidad, p…

Nada más pudo decir cuando estaba Taiga empujándole para que se subiese al coche. Aquello era un secuestro en toda regla.

Taiga iba a tomar el asiento del copiloto, pero Tatsuya, amable con todos, incluso con los que menos se lo merecían (Kuroko, Murasakibara…), le dijo que no dejase a su amigo solo, de modo que se fue para atrás. Encima Kuroko tuvo la mala sangre de mirar mal a Taiga porque, en sus propias palabras, _me estás aplastando, Kagami-kun_.

Tatsuya se echó unas risas a su costa.

—Qué bien os lleváis, ¿eh? Muchas gracias por cuidar siempre de Taiga, Kuroko-kun. Sé que te quiere mucho.

—¡TATSUYA!

—Así que ya sabes —continuó Tatsuya—, puedes venir a cenar a casa cuando quieras. Ah, si lo haces, podríamos hablar por Skybe con Atsushi.

Sí, genial, que Kuroko viniese a cenar a casa para contar anécdotas vergonzosas sobre Taiga (que fijo que lo iba a hacer; Kuroko era un enano cabrón) y que luego se pusiesen a hablar con Atsushi, el alma de la fiesta.

No era normal que Kuroko o Tatsuya pareciesen tan entusiasmados con la idea.

—Suena genial. Muchas gracias.

—Nada, nada, hombre. Por cierto, ¿a dónde te tengo que llevar?

Esa era una buena pregunta, porque Tatsuya se sabía al dedillo el trayecto casa-uni, casa-videoclub, casa-supermercado y casa-insti (o “casa-cole”, como se empeñaba en llamarle él), pero el camino casa-casa de Kuroko no le decía nada.

A quien tampoco le decía nada, sorprendentemente, era a Kuroko. Dar indicaciones a un conductor no era lo suyo. Menos mal que Taiga, al menos para detalles así, sí que era observador y pudo salvar la situación.

—Menos mal que tenemos aquí a Taiga, ¿eh? —Tatsuya sonrió con aire divertido, mirando por el retrovisor.

Como era un cumplido de Tatsuya, Taiga se lo tomó como si fuese una condecoración de la mismísima reina de Inglaterra.

—¿Y qué tal en el cole, chicos? ¿Habéis aprendido mucho?

Kuroko se preguntaba por qué ahora Tatsuya se creía tan mayor si hasta hacía unas semanas él era también un estudiante de instituto.

 

*

Las notas de Taiga estaban subiendo como la espuma desde que Tatsuya le ayudaba a hacer los deberes. Kuroko se sonrió a sí mismo.

*

 

Vivir con Taiga y sin ningún tipo de supervisión adulta de por medio era el sueño del Tatsuya de diez años que ahora, casi una década después, pudo hacer realidad. Era tan divertido como habían especulado años atrás, ¡o incluso mejor!

Tatsuya sentía que su vida ahora era un poco más completa. No estaba mal en Akita, ojo; él era una persona que sobrellevaba bastante bien la soledad, sobre todo cuando esta no era tal, ya que, al vivir en una residencia, podía quedar tanto como quisiese con Atsushi o Fukui. Sin embargo, ahora estaba riéndose mientras Taiga, su hermano pequeño, se zampaba él solito un bol de palomitas. Discutían por ver quién tenía que fregar los platos. Se contaban cómo les había ido el día mientras esperaban a que la pizza terminase de hacerse al horno. Se reían de los anuncios de la televisión japonesa.

Qué tontos habían sido por permitir que su vínculo estuviese pendiente de un hilo durante tanto tiempo.

 

*

Sentimientos cursis a un lado, Tatsuya ahora vivía en la gran ciudad por excelencia y acababa de empezar la vida universitaria. Las clases en sí no eran ningún subidón de adrenalina —ni en la universidad ni en ningún sitio, para qué mentir—, pero el campus no tenía nada que ver con el ambiente estricto y religioso de Yosen, cosa que siempre era de agradecer. Había tanta gente a la que conocer y tantas actividades de las que formar parte que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

O, bien pensado, sí que tenía clarísimo cómo y dónde tenía que empezar su vida como estudiante universitario.

El equipo de baloncesto le esperaba.

 

*

Pasar de capitán a novato tenía su toque refrescante, pero también era un salto innecesario a un punto de partida en el que no recordaba haber estado jamás. Cuando había llegado a Yosen, ya era un alumno de segundo año, por lo tanto había gente que se refería a él como _Himuro-senpai_ (obviamente, Atsushi no figuraba en esa lista). Sí que tenía que guardar cierto respeto hacia los alumnos mayores que él, pero incluso aquí tuvo la suerte de tener a un capitán tan cercano y accesible como lo era Okamura.

Ahora era un mindundi en toda regla, lo que significaba que tendría que trabajárselo para labrarse una fama como estrella del equipo.

También le hacía ilusión tener como rivales a antiguos compañeros y convertirse en camarada de alguien cuyo nombre desconocía minutos atrás.

—¿¿Tatsuya??

Tampoco le iba negar el encanto a reencontrarse con gente a la que creía que no iba a volver a ver en su vida.

*

Ir a buscar a Taiga al cole había empezado a formar parte de la rutina de Tatsuya. Sin embargo, esta vez tuvo que ir a patitas a casa porque Tatsuya, tal y como le había comentado en un mensaje, había quedado con un amigo.

Taiga siempre había admirado ese rasgo de Tatsuya. Pese a no ser un tío convencionalmente carismático, como lo podía ser Kise, siempre se las arreglaba para estar rodeado de gente. Aunque fuese gente como Murasakibara, sí. Que apenas acabase de empezar la universidad y ya tuviese amigos era increíble, como todo lo que hacía Tatsuya. Mejor que estuviese ya en buena compañía y que no anduviese por los pasillos todo solo y aburrido.

Aun así, con esos pensamientos presentes en su mente, había algo en el interior de Taiga que se lamentaba por no tener ese ratito extra junto a Tatsuya. Esperaba que al menos fuese a cenar a casa.

Ah, su casa. Hasta hacía no mucho Taiga vivía solo, pero ahora le resultaba imposible pensar en su hogar y no imaginarse a Tatsuya tirado en el sofá con una lata de Pupsi en la mano.

Taiga suspiró y cogió las llaves del piso.

Corrección: Taiga suspiró, intentó coger las llaves del piso y le dio un infarto al darse cuenta de que no las tenía. Su mente voló a cuando se fue escopetado de casa y se dejó las llaves en la mesa de la cocina. Justo donde Tatsuya le decía siempre que no las pusiera porque luego se las iba a olvidar.

Tatsuya, como siempre, tenía razón.

Llamó al telefonillo con la esperanza de que Tatsuya, por algún milagro de los de verdad, no de los que salían de Teikou, hubiese llegado ya a casa.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas: Tatsuya estaba en casa y acababa de abrirle la puerta. Esto de no vivir solo eran todo ventajas.

Se plantó ante la puerta.

Timbró.

Escuchó a alguien tropezando y soltando un alarido más propio de una cabra que de un chico tan bueno como Tatsuya.

Se abrió la puerta.

Ante él había un chico de la misma altura y envergadura que Tatsuya, de eso no cabía duda. El Tatsuya al que él conocía y respetaba solía tener o una cara neutra indescifrable, casi a lo Kuroko, o una sonrisa dulce. Eso cuando no se ponía a gritar como un energúmeno, pero por suerte eso no era lo más común. El tío que estaba ante él, en cambio, tenía el ceño fruncido y mirada inquisitiva, como si fuese Taiga el que estaba fuera de lugar _y no él_.

Taiga se quedó con cara de gilipollas.

¡¿Quién coño era este fulano?!

Taiga no se habría quedado tan conmocionado de no ser porque el fulano, además de tener una expresión que ni Kasamatsu cuando Kise era particularmente pesado, tenía un olor muy característico. El olor de los fuertes.

Era un olor penetrante y muy, muy característico, a pesar de que Taiga, quizás por el embobamiento repentino, no era capaz de ubicarlo. Del mismo modo que un Camembert y un Gouda no olían igual, pero ambos tenían ese “toque” a queso (explicación científica: ambos son quesos), este tío tenía un olor que pertenecía a una categoría muy concreta. Era un Gouda en un mundo donde Taiga se había olvidado de lo que era un lácteo.

—¿Me estás olisqueando? —preguntó el fulano ese con aire asqueado y ultrajado.

—¿Qué? No, yo no… —Taiga estaba a punto de disculparse antes de recordar lo más obvio de la situación—. Pero bueno, ¡¿quién eres tú y qué haces en mi casa?! ¿Dónde está Tatsuya?

—Eh, te me relajas, ¿eh? —A pesar de que el tío este era bastante más bajito que Taiga, le llegó a acojonar. Era como si Akashi y Aomine se hubiesen fusionado en sus épocas chungas y se asentasen en su casa—. Tatsuya está en el baño.  No te quedes ahí como un pasmarote y entra, que para algo es tu casa, digo yo.

El tío este le estaba dando órdenes _en su propia casa_.

Taiga solo se dignó a entrar una vez oyó de fondo la voz de Tatsuya preguntándole que por qué no entraba. Miró una vez más al tío aquel, aún enfurruñado y con toda la pinta de estar escudriñándole, y entró —como diría Aomine Daiki— “con la polla por delante”. No se iba a dejar achacar por un desconocido, y menos cuando era bastante más bajito que él.

Sus episodios pasados con Akashi Seijuurou no contaban y por lo tanto no merecía la pena recordarlos.

—Algo me dice que aún no os habéis presentado, ¿no? —Tatsuya, sabiendo cómo eran esos dos, dio por hecho que no iban a saludarse tal y como hacía la gente normal—. Taiga, este es Shuu, mi amigo. Shuu, este es mi hermano pequeño, Taiga.

—Eeeh, hola, soy Taiga.

Tatsuya no sabía si tenía que echarse las manos a la cabeza o a la boca para que dejasen de escapársele risitas. Taiga y Shuu eran demasiado parecidos para congeniar bien, y encima uno de sus muchos puntos comunes era que tratar con los demás no era su fuerte. Tatsuya, por suerte, estaba más que acostumbrado a lidiar con gente tan torpe en lo social.

El tal Shuu y su espíritu naturalmente hostil se marcharon al poco rato. Mientras Taiga reflexionaba sobre por qué siempre le tenían que tocar bichos raros como ese,  y sin profundizar en _qué tenían en común_ dichos bichos raros, Tatsuya se repanchingaba en el sofá con aire triunfal. Esto prometía ser interesante.

*

Nadie entendía por qué a Taiga, un gigantón de metro noventa y estrella indiscutible del equipo de baloncesto de Seirin, se le hacían chiribitas los ojos cada vez que venía su hermano mayor, El Universitario, a buscarlo con un coche que podría haber sido guay en la década de los noventa.

El rap a toda hostia, por otra parte, nunca llegó a ser guay. Tampoco lo era un jersey verde con un cedro con ojos y patas.

Sin embargo, esas cuestiones significaban bien poco para Taiga, que se preocupaba más de por qué Kuroko, el rompetradiciones fraternales por excelencia, tenía que tomar el asiento del copiloto y dejar a Taiga atrás.

—Tengo un plan —dijo Tatsuya—, ¿qué me decís de pasarnos por el MajiAuto y vernos Shrek 8 en casa?

—¡Planazo!

—Yo tendría que avisar a mi familia…

—No te preocupes, Kuroko-kun. Si quieres ya hablo yo con tu madre de adulto a adulto.

La pregunta más importante de todas era si Himuro Tatsuya no sabía que en Japón la mayoría de edad era a los veinte años. Eso y qué se suponía que estudiaba en la universidad.

*

La vida universitaria de Tatsuya era vida, sí, pero lo de universitaria ya habría que preguntárselo cuando el muy jodido se pasaba el día entero en casa. Bueno, no: iba a entrenar con el equipo de baloncesto y salía constantemente con Shuu y otros más al karaoke o a tomarse unos zumos de naranja y mango al izakaya de la señora Enomoto, fuera quien fuera.

—Un día deberías venir con nosotros —dijo Tatsuya con la voz rasgada de tanto cantar.

Tatsuya acababa de llegar a casa y Taiga dentro de nada ya tenía que irse a clase.

—Paso. Eh, ¿tú no tienes clase?

—Claro. Solo que a partir del tercer periodo —Sonrió—. No te preocupes por mí, Taiga, soy un buen estudiante. Tú ve al cole y estudia mucho, ¿sí?

—¡No me trates como a un niño! ¡Si tú solo tienes un año más que yo!

Tatsuya sabía de primera mano que Taiga ya no era ningún niño. Ay, crecía tan rápido.

 

*

Había gente que pagaba religiosamente por almorzar en el comedor de la universidad, mientras que algún otro se conformaba con unos bentos cutres de la tiendita del campus. Luego, en el top 10 de privilegiados, estaba Tatsuya, que se traía la comida hecha de casa.

—Coño, qué buena pinta. ¿Te has echado novia o qué? —preguntó Shuu con cara de querer comerse la salchichita con forma de pulpo.

—No caerá esa breva. Mira, esto lo ha preparado mi hermano —Exhibió su almuerzo todo orgulloso. ¡Como para no estarlo! Taiga era todo un artista.

—¿¿Taiga?? —Shuu entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño superior. A saber por qué este hombre le tenía tanta ojeriza al bueno de Taiga, si el pobre no le había hecho nada.

—¿Y esas confianzas para llamar a mi hermano por su nombre de pila? No me digas que estás interesado en él… —Tatsuya intentó permanecer serio pese a la cara de asco de su amigo— Ya sabía yo que te gustaban los pelirrojos explosivos…

El otro día o, mejor dicho, la otra noche, habían ido a vivir la mala vida al barrio rojo, Kabukicho, y un tailandés bastante extraño se acercó a Shuu y le explicó que en su local había “pelirrojos explosivos” para su uso y disfrute. El pobre hombre estaba promocionando su nueva peluquería, solo que entre las limitaciones del idioma y que los anuncios del barrio rojo _eran los que eran_ , Shuu llegó a la conclusión de que estaba hablando con un proxeneta.

Desde entonces, Tatsuya le soltaba lo de los pelirrojos explosivos con un acento tailandés de pena. Shuu siempre le golpeaba el brazo y esta, por supuesto, no fue una excepción.

—Debe de estar bien eso de que te preparen la comida… —comentó Shuu con aire un poco ausente.

Lo era. La comida que le preparaba Taiga era el sabor que Tatsuya asociaba a su casa, a su _verdadero_ hogar.

*

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —anunció Taiga con la voz algo cansada.

 

Se había pasado por el súper para comprar todo ese tipo de “alimentos” que la entrenadora le prohibía comer y que él, como estadounidense de espíritu, comía de todas formas. Además, a Tatsuya también le gustaban las patatas fritas con sabor a ketchup o la Pupsi, aunque luego fuese por la vida de sano y desayunase zumos de remolacha y acelgas.

—Tatsuya, he traído… —Taiga dejó de hablar en cuanto vio a cierta persona en el sofá.

Si Tatsuya, por algún misterioso motivo que era mejor no vincular a un caso alarmante de absentismo escolar (o universitario), no pisaba nunca las clases, Shuu no se pasaba nunca por su casa. A ver si empezaba ya a pagar su parte del alquiler.

*

Otro que parecía haberse asentado definitivamente era Kuroko. Por supuesto, Taiga sí que se alegraba de que su amigo viniese a pasar la tarde a casa. No molestaba, no se comía las guarradas que traía Taiga, no se comportaba como si el sofá fuese de su propiedad y no tenía una carcajada puto escandalosa.

—Ese tal Shuu-san parece una persona francamente problemática.

—¡Joé, y tanto!

—Por lo que me cuentas, me recuerda un poco a Aomine-kun.

—Bueno, tampoco hay que pasarse.

Kuroko, en realidad, tenía razón: Shuu era un Aomine de la vida, solo que fijo que no sabía jugar al baloncesto y no estaba más salido que el pico de una mesa. Habría que examinar a fondo por qué alguien como Tatsuya siempre se las arreglaba para tener amigos tan pesados.

—¡Atsushi, saluda! Mira, mira, que además Kuroko-kun también está aquí.

Hablando de amigos pesados.

Taiga se dio media vuelta y se topó con la pantalla del portátil de Tatsuya en toda la cara. Esas quince pulgadas mostraban la cara asqueada de Murasakibara Atsushi en todo su esplendor.

—Bah, es solo el caracaca. ¡Ah, y Kuro-chin!

—¡¿Cómo que caracaca?!

—Buenas tardes, Murasakibara-kun. Cuánto tiempo.

—¡Eh, que me ha llamado caracaca!

—Taiga, no digas palabrotas.

—No te llamaría caracaca si no fueses un caracaca —continuó Atsushi.

—Atsushi, no le insultes.

Kuroko se acordó del día en que Haizaki llamó caranchoa al capitán y este le partió la cara. Menos mal que Taiga no era tan violento ni tan tonto como para liarse a puñetazos con un ordenador.

*

—Kagami es un pesado. No sé cómo lo aguantas —protestó Atsushi.

Tatsuya, echado en la cama de su habitación, esculpió una sonrisa que no decía nada. Eran un poco como las de _Aka-chin_ , aunque quizás un poco menos sinceras y más crípticas, si es que eso era posible.

—No digas eso. Sé que si os llegaseis a conocer bien, seríais uña y carne. Tenéis muchas cosas en común, ¿sabes?

—Bah.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes que habrían estado cargados de autorreflexión de no ser por los gritos de Taiga de fondo. Seguía en el salón con Kuroko, seguramente, insultándole de forma sutil.

A Tatsuya se le escapó una sonrisa sincera y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Atsushi para saber que su amigo estaba bien _de verdad_.


	2. Chapter 2

Tras una noche de fiesta de desenfreno con Shuu y los demás (fuesen quienes fuesen), Tatsuya llegó a casa tan molido que se desplomó en el sofá y ahí, sin dignidad y —por algún motivo— tampoco pantalones, se quedó dormido.

Acababa de convertirse en un universitario de verdad.

Por suerte, Taiga tuvo el detalle de taparle con una mantita y dejarle un vaso de agua en la mesa para aliviar la resaca. Qué ricura de muchacho.

*

 

Había muchos consejos que solo un hermano mayor podía dar. Sí, Tatsuya siempre había sido algo así como el guía espiritual de Taiga. Su ejemplo a seguir.

Eso no quería decir que Taiga agradeciese la charla sobre educación sexual que le acababa de largar Tatsuya _porque sí_.

—Mejor que lo haga yo y no Alex, ¿no crees?

—¡¡QUE TE CALLES, TATSUYA!!

Lo peor de todo esto era que Taiga tenía la corazonada de que, tarde o temprano (ojalá _tarde_ ), Tatsuya se aparecería por casa con alguna chica despampanante. Tener un hermano mayor, universitario y guaperas tenía sus claras desventajas.

*

 

A una chica despampanante no, pero a Shuu lo traía siempre. Claro que con intenciones bastante nobles y para todos los públicos, como lo era invitarlo a cenar. Tatsuya se había metido entre ceja y ceja cocinar él solo, prohibiendo terminantemente el paso a la cocina. Esta era una excusa barata, pensó Shuu, para estrechar lazos con Taiga.

Taiga sabía que era porque Tatsuya, tan guay como era, tenía una reputación que mantener y no necesitaba que su amigo Shuu descubriese que dejaba la cocina manga por hombro.

Shuu se estaba rascando los huevos (figuradamente, por suerte) en el sofá mientras Taiga hacía los deberes de mates en la mesita. Eso de estudiar en un lugar apropiado para la columna vertebral no se estilaba mucho en esa casa.

No intercambiaban palabra alguna. Shuu seguía viendo un programa de entretenimiento cutre de la tele mientras navegaba por las redes sociales. Debía de estar llenando de _me gusta_ la pestaña de notificaciones de una chica tan guapa como desafortunada. Ojalá pagase el alquiler.

Taiga luchaba contra las matemáticas.

—Eh, ¿quieres que baje el volumen de la tele? ¿Te molesta?

—Nah, así está bien —respondió Taiga. Si la tele fuese el problema…

Para problema el que tenía en frente de sus narices. Había mejorado muchísimo con las matemáticas desde que Tatsuya vivía con él, pero de ahí a sacar sobresalientes había un salto importante.

Cuando borró media página del cuaderno con furia y alguna que otra palabrota de más, Shuu suspiró, bajó del sofá con la hucha de fuera y se sentó a su lado.

—A ver, deja que te ayude.

—Que no, que no hace falt…

—¡Que me dejes, te digo! —gruñó Shuu— Aprende a aceptar la ayuda de los demás, mocoso. No creas que puedes hacer todo por ti solo.

Taiga no iba a tolerar que alguien que no fuese Kuroko Tetsuya viniese a hablarle del valor del compañerismo.

—¡¡No hace falta que me lo digas!!

Antes de poder continuar con la queja, Taiga notó algo en la frente.

Era _dolor_.

El bestia ese le había golpeado _porque sí_. Tatsuya se iba un momento a desgraciar la cocina y ya venía este a meterse con la gente más pequeña —en edad, no en altura— que él. Había que rezar para que Shuu nunca coincidiese con el pobre Kuroko, porque qué bien se lo iba a pasar el muy jodío.

No pagaba el alquiler, ahora agredía a Taiga… No podía ser peor.

—Mira, esto lo tienes bien —dijo Shuu con un tono sorprendentemente serio. Vale, el chico era serio de por sí, pero más en plan aburrido que autoritario. Taiga tragó saliva—. Has usado ese cabezón que tienes y has usado la fórmula adecuada. Lo que pasa es que te has patinado aquí y ahora no te cuadra nada. Repasa esto, anda.

Tenía razón. Taiga se sintió un poco mejor consigo mismo al ver que no había olvidado por completo todo lo que le había estado enseñando Tatsuya, sino que simplemente había metido la gamba casi al final del problema. Shuu le supervisó el resto de los deberes y le dibujó una carita sonriente en la esquina superior del cuaderno.

Eso no lo habría hecho Aomine. Ya no solo acercarse a ayudar a alguien con los deberes (era obvio que Aomine no sabía ni escribir), sino que más que una carita sonriente, él habría dibujado alguna guarrada para hacerse el gracioso. Tal vez hubiese sido cruel comparar al pobre Shuu con ese mamón.

(Que, en realidad, el que hizo la comparación fue Kuroko. Qué vergüenza, hay que ver)

—Cometes errores chorras porque no te fijas. Por lo demás, diría que lo tienes bastante bien controlado —comentó Shuu con una sonrisa apenas perceptible—. Bien hecho.

A Taiga por poco se le escapó un “senpai…” de lo más emotivo en alto.

Si había que compararlo con alguien, tenía que ser con Midorima. Él también ayudaba siempre a Taiga con muy buena intención y poca delicadeza.

—Emm, gracias, Shuu… _-san_.

—¿Shuu-san? —repitió, bueno, _Shuu-san_ con un resoplido. Más que molesto, parecía que le había hecho gracia, si es que la forma en la que revolvía el cabello de Taiga era una pista acerca de su estado de ánimo—. Lo que hay que oír.

Sí, lo que había que oír. Tatsuya, en la cocina con un zumo de verduras variadas y todo manga por hombro, sonrió con satisfacción. Su plan había salido a pedir de boca.

 

*

 

Tatsuya llegó a casa de algún sitio que no era la universidad y miró a Taiga con aire divertido.

—¿A que no sabes qué he comprado?

—Sorpréndeme.

La sorpresa eran dos packs de calzoncillos que, de no ser por la diferencia de tamaño, serían idénticos. Uno para Taiga, otro para Tatsuya.

—Ahora podremos ir a juego, como los hermanos de sangre.

—Tatsuya, tío… —Taiga observó sus nuevos gayumbos— _Thanks_.

A partir de ahora, se cambiaría la expresión “como un tonto a un lápiz” por “como a Taiga sus calzoncillos”.

 

*

Taiga no se sorprendió ni lo más mínimo al llegar a casa y ver a Tatsuya y a Shuu en el sofá rascándose los huevos (figuradamente).

—¿Hace cuánto que no vais a clase? —preguntó Taiga.

—Taiga, te he dicho mil veces que estoy exento de ir a las clases de inglés. Shuu, en cambio…

Shuu estaba espatarrado en el sofá (como siempre, vamos) y Tatsuya, más finolis, prefería acostarse y apoyar los pies sobre el regazo de su amigo. Antes de que Shuu pudiese pellizcarle, le dio una coz.

—¡Hijoputa, me has hecho daño!

—Shuu, eres la última persona de este mundo con derecho a quejarse, ¿verdad, Taiga?

—¡A mí no me metas en vuestras peleas de niños pequeños!

—¿Ah, no? —Tatsuya levantó el pie hasta golpear con él la boca de Shuu—. ¿Y quién fue el que por poco me rompe el ordenador porque Atsushi le llamó “caracaca”?

—¿Caracaca? —Shuu resopló.

Ya no le bastaba con que Atsushi le hubiese dedicado el insulto más estúpido de todos los tiempos como para que ahora Shuu, que era algo así como guay (pese a tener un pie en la boca), se burlase de él por ello. Taiga se sonrojó un poco con la rabia.

—Mira, ahí tienes a tu pelirrojo explosivo.

Y tan explosivo: en cuanto Tatsuya se echó a reír como una marrana, Taiga se puso a gritar. Lástima que sus insultos no se oyesen porque el rey de las carcajadas puto escandalosas (con perdón de Kise), Shuu, estaba ahí para empeorar y suavizar las cosas al mismo tiempo.

Tatsuya y Shuu eran los peores amigos del mundo. Algo así como una versión más _light_ y con más neuronas de Kise y Aomine, lo que significaba que Taiga era el Momoi de este trío.

Que Dios le diese paciencia a esa buena mujer.

Al contrario que Momoi, Taiga sí que se las apañaba en la cocina y tenía el detalle de prepararle todos los días el almuerzo a Tatsuya, aunque de poco sirviese si luego no iba a clase. Preferiría dárselo recién hecho, pero levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para cocinar no era un plan que le resultase especialmente apetecible, así que lo preparaba el día anterior. Tanto trabajo mientras los señores universitarios vagueaban en el sofá. Si la universidad era eso, Taiga no podía esperar a que llegase el día de la graduación.

—Shuu-san —preguntó Taiga desde la cocina mientras se ponía el mandilón—, ¿a ti te gusta el pimiento?

—¿¿Qué??

—¡QUE SI TE GUSTA EL PIMIENTO!

La expresividad siempre había sido el fuerte de Shuu y esta no iba a ser la ocasión que pudiese poner tal hecho en duda.

—Te está preparando el almuerzo de mañana a ti también —explicó Tatsuya.

— _Ah_ —respondió Shuu, lo cual no resultó ser muy útil a la hora de aclarar si le gustaba o no el pimiento—. ¿Qué? ¡Taiga, no hace falta que…! Digo… ¡sí, sí que me gusta!

—¿Ves? Si yo ya te lo había dicho: mi hermano es el mejor —Tatsuya se incorporó, acercándose a Shuu—. ¿Oh? ¿Pasa algo?

Shuu estaba demasiado rojo como para contestar. Quizás era porque estaba intentando asimilar el pimiento que aún no había comido.

*

El domingo era sinónimo de pasarse la mañana entera jugando al baloncesto en la cancha más cercana. Habría que preguntarse qué le estaban chutando a Tatsuya en la universidad para que aguantase de aquella manera, y más al ritmo vertiginoso en el que se movía. Era un baile cautivador que poco tenía que ver con el torrente de energía que era Taiga. Quizás como compañeros de equipo habrían sido un verdadero desastre; ahora bien, como rivales eran inigualables.

Como hermanos, también.

—Un día deberíamos invitar a Shuu y a Kuroko-kun.

—Atrévete tú a levantar a Kuroko un domingo —bromeó Taiga—. Por cierto, ¿Shuu-san juega al basket?

Tatsuya formó una sonrisa traviesa. Era increíble que, incluso conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, Taiga a veces pensase que Tatsuya era una especie de desconocido que compartía información sobre su vida con cuentagotas. Vale que esto, en concreto, iba más en relación con Shuu que con el propio Tatsuya, pero no dejaba de chocarle un poco. Más adelante hasta descubriría que esos dos ya se conocían de Los Ángeles.

—Dejémoslo en que no lo hace nada mal.

Viniendo de Tatsuya, eso significaba que Shuu era un máquina. Eso explicaría el porqué de su olor a tío fuerte. Eso sí, que tampoco se creyese la hostia, que Taiga estaba convencido de que Shuu y Tatsuya, por muy buenos que pudiesen ser, jamás podrían vencerles a Kuroko y a él juntos.

 

*

 

Fueron al supermercado a por leche y huevos.

Volvieron con bolsas llenas de chucherías, fideos instantáneos y tonterías varias para la casa.

Eso sí, del suavizante para la ropa y del papel higiénico no se acordaron.

—No pasa nada, Taiga. Podemos usar servilletas.

Aquello ya se había convertido oficialmente en un piso de estudiantes.

 

*

 

La Golden Week era la semana de vacaciones por excelencia.

Vacaciones que Taiga se iba a pasar entrenando, pero bueno. No iba a fingir que jugar al baloncesto con sus amigos y los chavales del Kaijou iba a ser un coñazo; de hecho, pocas cosas podrían motivarle más que pasar días enteros plantándole cara a uno de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros.

Aunque antes de eso, por supuesto, iba a tener un par de días libres. Esperaba poder estar de relax con Tatsuya y charlar con Alex por Skyte, que ya llevaban un par de semanas sin saber apenas de ella, más allá de lo que Instabram les permitía, y ya se la empezaba a echar en falta.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —exclamó Taiga. Había un olor diferente en el ambiente. ¿Shuu? ¿Comida quemada?

Taiga asomó su pedazo cabeza por el salón y confirmó sus sospechas.

A medias.

No porque Shuu, por algún motivo que era mejor no imaginarse, estuviese partido por la mitad.

—Hola, Taiga —saludó Tatsuya desde el sofá. Todo normal. Sonrisa de dentífrico.

—Buenas, chaval —Shuu. Intacto. De una sola pieza.

—Cuánto tiempo, Kagami Taiga.

He ahí el problema.

—¡¿Pero qué hace este aquí?! —gritó Taiga al ver a Akashi Seijuurou sentado en el sofá con una pachorra absoluta.

Ahí estaban Akashi y Tatsuya con esas expresiones carentes de significado, y Shuu entre ambos dando toda la impresión de haber encontrado una fuente inagotable de petróleo.

¿Por qué esta panda de frikis querían hacer ver que el raro era Taiga?

—Soy Akashi Seijuurou —explicó el susodicho a paso lento, como si Taiga tuviese algún tipo de problema de comprensión.

—¡¡Ya sé quién eres!!

—¡Oye, oye, oye! Nada de hablarle así al pobre Akashi, que encima que viene de visita… —Shuu hablaba como si conociese a Akashi de toda la vida. Si hubiese hablado con él más de dos segundos, se habría dado cuenta de que era la última persona del mundo cuyo nombre merecía ir acompañado de “pobre”.

En más de un sentido, todo sea dicho de paso.

—¿Has venido… a visitarme? —preguntó Taiga. A Tatsuya le estaba entrando la risa.

Vale que habían pasado muchas cosas desde la primera Winter Cup y que ya no se llevaban a matar, pero de ahí a ser amigos íntimos había muchos saltos que ninguno de los dos tenía pensado dar.

—No a ti, concretamente. He aprovechado las vacaciones para tomarme un pequeño descanso en Tokio y visitar a mis amigos.

Taiga miró a su alrededor en busca de Midorima y Kuroko, que sí podrían considerarse amigos de Akashi. Tatsuya y él, si eso, pertenecían al sindicato no oficial de niñeras de Murasakibara Atsushi.

Tatsuya llevaba planeando este momento desde hacía tanto tiempo que solo podía apretar los labios. Shuu lo miró con un poco de desconfianza.

—¿Tatsuya y tú… sois amigos? ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio? —Shuu frunció el ceño—.  A ver, pesado, Akashi es _mi_ amigo. Hoy quedamos y Tatsuya dijo que hoy iba a preparar una pizza casera, así que nos invitó a venir. Entonces llegaste haciendo el gilipollas y en estas estamos. ¿Algo que decir?

A Taiga le habría gustado decirles que la amistad entre Shuu y alguien como Akashi era descabellado; un tío con tan mala baba y un enano sibilino no podían llegar a buen puerto. Luego recordó que él mismo era un tío con mala baba y que su mejor amigo era un enano sibilino y se le pasó la tontería.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿verdad? El basket es increíble —dijo Tatsuya a modo de reflexión. Shuu asintió con la cabeza.

—Shuu-san, ¿tú jugaste en Rakuzan? —Taiga se sentó en el suelo, de frente a Tatsuya y los demás.

Así, sentado frente a Shuu, parecía que estaba pidiéndole la mano de una de sus hijas. Viendo el panorama, su hija era Akashi.

Era extraño pensar que Shuu hubiese jugado en Rakuzan. Si fuese así, y más teniendo en cuenta que Tatsuya aseguraba (a su modo) que era un figura, habría sido titular _como mínimo_ en su tercer año.

Fue ahí cuando Akashi, que no se enteraba de nada pese fingir lo contrario, le echó un vistazo rápido a Tatsuya. Hubo un momento de complicidad que fue mucho más allá del típico “hay que ver lo goloso que es Atsushi” y el consiguiente “pues sí”.

—Ojalá —Shuu puso una sonrisa cansada de esas que, como casi todo, Taiga no entendía bien—. En verdad a este lo conocí en Teikou.

—Ah, en Teikou —repitió Taiga con una sonrisa sincera, de las de verdad, de las que no se olvidan. Por supuesto, seguía sin entender muy bien la situación hasta que la palabra clave, junto al olorcillo que perduraba en su nariz, colisionaron— ¡¿TEIKOU?!

Tatsuya y Akashi decidieron que Shuu y Taiga terminasen la conversación ellos solitos. Iba a ser más divertido ser espectador que ser partícipe.

—¡¿Has jugado con Kuroko y la Generación de los Milagros?!

—Más bien, diría que he chupado banquillo con Kuroko y he dado collejas a la Generación de los Milagros, ¿que no, Akashi?

—Hacías mucho más que eso. Nijimura-san, fuiste un gran capitán ---toma respuesta automática de Akashi.

 _Nijimura_.

Acababa de decir _Nijimura_.

Mientras Shuu le decía algo a Akashi sobre ser un pelota y Tatsuya grababa toda la conversación a escondidas, Taiga entró en un trance.

La actitud abrasiva de Aomine. La risa  puto escandalosa de Kise. La habilidad de parecer un borde pese ayudar siempre a los demás de Midorima.  El intimidar a gente más alta de Akashi. El amor por las patatas fritas de Murasakibara. El don para cuidar a los demás de Momoi.

La capacidad de dar discursos de Kuroko.

Taiga no se podía creer que el mítico “Nijimura-senpai” del que le había hablado Kuroko alguna que otra vez resultase ser el fulano que parasitaba el sofá de su casa. Eso era lo más Teikou que había visto, oído y olido en mucho tiempo.

—Oye, Tatsuya, creo que a tu hermano le está dando un soponcio o algo.

—Déjalo, que sé que se lo está pasando bien.

Taiga siguió flipando.

 

*

 

Cuando Taiga volvió al planeta Tierra, Tatsuya aprovechó para hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo planeando: le dijo que se sentase en el sofá, justo donde estaba él, y que se quedase bien quieto.

Les hizo una foto.

Akashi, Shuu, Taiga.

Miró con orgullo su obra de arte.

Pronunció las dos palabras que lo iban a acercar un poco más a La Muerte:

—“Pelirrojos explosivos”.

—¡TATSUYA, JODER!

Aunque ver a Shuu saltando del sofá para abalanzarse sobre Tatsuya no fuese una escena bonita per se, Akashi presenció el bochornoso momento en el que Taiga sonrió con un toque entrañable. Quizás porque tanto trance le ayudó a reencontrarse con algunos de sus pensamientos más apartados.

Tatsuya siempre iba mundo delante dándole la mano a la soledad, como si ese fuese su estado natural. Ahora que estaba riéndose a carcajadas mientras el bestia de su amigo le intentaba quitar el móvil de la mano, Taiga lo vio en su salsa. Feliz, despreocupado, sin cara de póker. Así era cómo estaba casi siempre con Shuu y con —había que reconocerlo, le gustase a Taiga o no— Atsushi.

Era un gustazo verlo con amigos.

Cualquiera que estuviera ahí podría pensarse que Akashi estaba haciendo un recorrido mental parecido con Shuu en vez de con Tatsuya; sin embargo, si uno se fijaba mucho, se daría cuenta de que los ojos de Akashi no estaban atentos a su antiguo capitán, sino al jersey verde de Tatsuya. El del cedro con patas de Akita.

 

*

Aún había muchas cosas de Tatsuya que Taiga no sabía. No era fácil extraer información cuando una de las partes involucradas tenía un nivel de observación por debajo de la media y el otro, directamente, no contaba nada a menos que se lo preguntasen. O ni eso.

Taiga quería saber más sobre Tatsuya, ¡claro que quería! Preguntarle qué tal le estaba yendo en la uni y que su única respuesta fuese un “¡chachi!” que no engañaría al más crédulo era el pan de cada día. Taiga no seguía preguntando porque sabía que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta real.

—La gente no cambia de un día para otro, Taiga. —Le espetó Tatsuya con tono firme—. Y ni siquiera tienen por qué hacerlo.

Había que tener poco corazón para ver la expresión dolida de Taiga y no sentirse un poco mal al respecto. Quizás Tatsuya era la persona más vulnerable a sentir culpa en ocasiones así.

—Lo siento. No debería haberte hablado así. —Tatsuya se pasó una mano por el pelo y Taiga, después de muchísimo tiempo, fue capaz de verle los dos ojos—. El jersey verde, el del cedro, ¿sabes cuál te digo?

Era difícil no darse cuenta de qué jersey estaba hablando. Tatsuya solía vestir de forma sobria y apagada, lejos de los contrastes cegadores de Kise o de Midorima. Por eso mismo era extraño verlo con una prenda verde fosforito. Taiga sabía que era una especie de souvenir de Akita, pero no se paró mucho a pensar si había una historia detrás o algo. Intuyó que era calentito y punto.

—Me lo dio Atsushi justo cuando me iba a venir para aquí. No es alguien que se abra mucho a los demás, pero cuando lo hace, es lo mejor. —Tatsuya sonrió—. No se lo digas, pero creo que se ha convertido en mi jersey favorito.

Taiga no sabía qué decir. No entendía ni a qué venía lo del jersey ni qué quería decirle Tatsuya con ello; Tatsuya, por otra parte, seguía revelando datos sobre sí mismo y sobre sus sentimientos a un ritmo de tortuga. Aun así, era algo. Poco a poco. Sin agobios.

—¿Es cómodo? —preguntó Taiga por decir algo.

—Mucho.

—Eso está bien.

Habían hecho mucho para reconstruir su lazo como hermanos, como _amigos_ incluso, pero siempre quedaba sombras de incertidumbre que pretendían obviar. _Todo iba a salir bien_. No iba a pasar lo de la otra vez, ya no. Habían madurado, aunque solo fuese un poco de nada. _Todo iba a salir bien_.

—Pues sí. —Tatsuya le tocó el hombro a Taiga, que se sobresaltó sin motivo aparente—. Taiga, ¿qué te parece si llamamos a Alex? Hoy fijo que no tiene nada que hacer.

Sí, todo iba a salir bien.

—¡Venga! —exclamó Taiga. Había recuperado su sonrisa— A ver si la convences para que venga a visitarnos o algo.

—¿Yo? —Tatsuya quiso hacerse el dramático, pero no le salió muy bien—. Sabes bien que Alex no te sabe decir que no.

Siguieron con su conversación de niños pequeños, como si Alex fuese a poner alguna pega para no hablar con los dos chavales a los que más quería en el mundo entero. Una vez llegado a un acuerdo —Tatsuya se había salido con la suya, _como siempre_ —, encendieron el ordenador portátil milenario de Tatsuya y esperaron con paciencia a que Alex, en la otra punta del charco, hiciese lo propio.

Tenían muchísimas cosas que contarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura, cabrón, paga el alquiler.

**Author's Note:**

> Que sí, que muy bien, ¿pero qué estudia Tatsuya en la universidad?


End file.
